<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Moment With You by AkashiFae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103927">A Moment With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashiFae/pseuds/AkashiFae'>AkashiFae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Blitzo is bad at feelings, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, I just want them to be happy, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Short One Shot, Somewhat Sad Loving Demons, Stolas is a bit of a mess, Stolitz - Freeform, hidden affection, sobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashiFae/pseuds/AkashiFae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stolas feels like he's reaching his emotional limits, and there's only one imp in all of hell who can help him find stability in his chaotic world.</p><p>This is a short thing I wrote on my side tumblr, theiridescentfey, and I wanted to try and give it a proper introduction of sorts! You can read that version on there if you'd like since its format is probably better that way, though I want to try and start posting some of my short one shots and maybe even longer stories on here! Either way, thank you for taking the time to read this sappy little comfort scene between a prince and his imp &lt;3 I love this OTP too much lmao~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blitzo &amp; Stolas Goetia, Blitzo/Stolas Goetia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Moment With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After what felt like a day that went on for an eternity, the prince stumbled off to his room in the motel. Slightly tipsy from the events of the day, and for his own personal reasons on top of that. The last week had been unbearably stressful and Stolas was on the brink of losing his mind in it all.  One too many arguments with Stella that almost got physical, and the growing distance between him and Octavia because of them had Stolas holding his face in his palms. He flumps himself into his bed, sulking and letting out the longest sigh in his room. He just... can’t seem to grab control of his own life. It’s spinning around him and there’s no sense of order or stability for him to focus on. </p><p> </p><p>Every time he tried to figure out what he could have done to fix things, another thing comes crashing down to remind him why he can't do that. He couldn't really tell anyone about what was going on, and he wasn't about to put any of that emotional strain on his Blitzy. There was just no sense of control for someone who has so much power and freedom... he felt lost in his own mind, on the verge of tears...</p><p> </p><p>Then a knock comes to his door. He doesn’t think to really compose himself as he just tells the other person:</p><p> </p><p>"Oh umm... I'd appreciate some time alone right now, please."</p><p> </p><p>Another knocking.</p><p> </p><p>Slightly irritated, he politely tells them:</p><p> </p><p>“Please, don't disturb me right now. I’m... I’m not in the right mind for company.”</p><p> </p><p>The door opens and he shoots up, ready to let his emotions explode on the unfortunate soul who came into his room. His eyes open wide with frustration and those tiny white iris' could be seen for a split-moment before his expression turns to a much more relaxed one, despite the shine of tears threatening to start welling up.</p><p> </p><p>It was him.</p><p> </p><p>That small, devilishly charming imp with those long, curved horns and signature mark on his forehead. He was looking as stylish as ever, sporting a nice black and red button up with matching pants and cowboy boots, but his face was dressed with a tinge of concern. Subtle, but still noticeable. He shuts the door behind him with a single heel bump, not a word being spoken.</p><p> </p><p>Stolas quickly tries to fix up his feathers, looking away for a moment to gather his composure before turning his head back around. Within seconds, the imp standing right in front of him now.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I um... I’m so terribly sorry you... have to see me like this Blit--”</p><p> </p><p>He was almost instantly cut off as the imp kicks his boots off his feet and hops up onto the bed. Stolas wanted to explain to him why he was wanting privacy. He desperately wanted to tell why he’d looked so ragged and exhausted. His mind was racing with thoughts about everything that'd been happening to him, but as he stared into those eyes he couldn't say a word.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Blitzo knew... maybe he saw it at some point. The constant distracted nature, the lack of joy and vigor, non-flirtatious banter... any one of those things could’ve given it away the past week, but what sealed it was coming into that room and seeing a man who looked emotionally exhausted. Like he’d been mentally beaten up to the point of no return. Who looked like he had nowhere to go. No one to turn to.</p><p> </p><p>In but a moment... all that chaos, panic, and instability in Stolas' mind stopped, when Blitzo gripped his shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing but silence. For the first time in a long time, Stolas was stunned to a lack of words. His friend... his Blitzy, was hugging him? Unprovoked? What shocked him more was... he wasn’t letting go. His grip was tight, as if determined to keep him there, even if he wouldn’t say it outright.</p><p> </p><p>In that moment, he couldn’t think of anything else that was going on. He’d almost forgotten to hug him back if it wasn’t for the soft nudge of a smooth cheek against his own feathery one. The tender rub nearly made him break down right there as his arms pull up to embrace his companion. His throat was tightening with each second that passed, red eyes welling up as he closed them to keep himself from overflowing.</p><p> </p><p>But in that moment, the imp finally broke the silence. The words that left his lips made Stolas' eyes shoot open.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be okay, Stolas.”</p><p> </p><p>Those words rang in his ears like church bells, his eyes starting to squint as the damn burst open. The owl unleash his repressed emotions into the imp’s shoulder, quiet sobs and little hiccups filling the room as the tears flowed freely from his face. Stolas didn’t think he could let those feelings out so openly. It’d been so long since he’d truly done so... yet those words... they felt like they were saying something to him. </p><p> </p><p>'I know your pain.' </p><p> </p><p>'You're not alone.'</p><p> </p><p>'I'm here for you.'</p><p> </p><p>As those tears stained that wonderful outfit Blitzo was wearing, he didn't seem phased at all. Not a single budge from those legs of his as he held Stolas tenderly in his arms. Though the owl soon let out a short gasp as he felt something... those large hands brushed down his back...</p><p> </p><p>He could feel Blitzy... caressing him... tenderly.</p><p> </p><p>The tall owl leaned himself in a bit closer, scooting himself in with a slight wiggle on the sheets. For a moment... he felt safe. He felt stability amidst the chaos.</p><p> </p><p>Time felt frozen for him. This moment was something he didn’t want to have end. He couldn’t tell just how much time had passed until eventually, Blitzo let go and spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, it’s late. Let’s get to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Stolas let out a sigh, wiping the tears from his eyes as he nodded. He didn’t even have a chance to look at the time, because what surprised him more was Blitzo stripping down in front of him! He was used to seeing him undress given their arrangement, but stripping into his underwear and crawling up his bed?</p><p> </p><p>He was even fluffing up the pillows!</p><p> </p><p>Stolas wasn’t used to; or expecting, any of this. After unleashing all those emotions his brain was short circuiting on what to say.</p><p> </p><p>“I... um... are you--” His quiet, straining voice was hushed by a finger pressing to that small beak. Blitzo just looked him those big, red pools he called eyes and spoke with a hushed tone, as if he was trying to be as careful as possible with his emotionally unstable prince.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it. Just... don’t look so sad, please...” He said to him before he could feel his heart aching, his eyes looking down to the bed as his bravado slowly melted off. He couldn't stand seeing Stolas so upset. Without that big, beaming smile on his face. The joyous laughter and happy inflection to his voice. Seeing him like this was like looking at himself... he took a second to look back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You look more... cute... when you smile.”</p><p> </p><p>Now, Blitzo wasn’t exactly what one would call a master of emotional vulnerability, but hearing those words from his little red lover had Stolas’ heart tightening in the most joyous ways. His beak cracked a smile through a newly formed set of tears, nodding in understanding to his little imp before crawling up to his spot in bed.</p><p> </p><p>Huddling in under the blankets, Blitzo watched as Stolas couldn’t help but put on a bigger smile for him as he sniffled. All he did was call him cute, was that really all it took for him to make Stolas happy again? A compliment?</p><p> </p><p>Blitzo couldn’t help but crack a small little smirk of his own as he hopped himself into bed beside him, getting comfortable under the blankets next to Stolas and looking up at the ceiling. It was a lovely pattern of stars and constellations  accompanied by a night blue and purple mixture. He was looking at some of them, trying to see if he could remember any of the ones his friend had told him about, before the bird had turned around to face him and ask the more obvious question of the night.</p><p> </p><p>"I know I... shouldn't ask but, what of your friends? Won't they be looking for you come morning?"</p><p> </p><p>Blitzo looked over to him and just gave him a shrug. "They'll be fine." He said, as if not wanting to press the worry about other things further. "You're what's important right now." He said without skipping a beat. He didn't seem to realize just what he said, or how he said it, but Stolas' face was red like a strawberry.</p><p> </p><p>"I... suppose that makes sense, yes. They are very capable. Let's get some sleep then..." He said with a more relaxed look on his face, nestling back in under the blankets and turned onto his side. Blitzo nodded in agreement and settled down, turning off the lamp on his side of the room and making it nice and dark with the exception of the glow from his eyes. He'd shift a little and try to get comfy, before turning onto his side and seeing Stolas curled up slightly under the blankets. Giving a little puff, he scooted himself over for one last gesture... part of him hoping the owl was asleep for this one.</p><p> </p><p>Stolas was having trouble properly relaxing his mind, the worries and concerns starting to slowly creep back into his mind in the sheer silence of the room. Then... he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, large palms and slender fingers brushing over belly feathers and chest plumage. It was delicate, tender, like he was trying his hardest to make sure he was safe. His eyes closed while a quiet exhale exited his body.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't hesitate in what he did next... placing a set of his own lanky claws over the imp's. His fingers lazily interlocking with one set of Blitzy’s own, which only made the imp remember how to tell when Stolas was actually sleeping. Those soft little hoot's he made. Thankfully he wasn't doing that weird head turning thing, or else he'd catch the imp's face going flush from the feeling of the two of them holding hands like this.</p><p> </p><p>Stolas felt the heat of his imp's body mixing with his, that head giving in and resting along his feathered back.</p><p> </p><p>Blitzo might never admit it, but he loved how soft Stolas' feathers felt in contrast to his smooth body. So warm and soft, and incredibly satisfying to press against. Though all it took was one more slow exhale, and he began dozing off. His eyes were weighing heavy, and he could feel himself being taken to slumber with a sense of peace. It took a little bit, the imp having dozed for a moment himself. Once that soft hooting began, it jostled Blitzo awake in a bit of a daze.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmn... finally fell asleep... good..." Was all he said in response to that wonderfully relaxing noise that came from the tall royal. Letting out one last yawn, he presses his head against his back, nuzzling in against those delicate feathers</p><p> </p><p>“I wish I could tell you... just how much I love you. One day, I swear... one day I will.” He said into those soft feathers with a hushed whisper, praying Stolas would stay asleep while he confessed his soul to the world. Blitzo closed his eyes, tightening his grip ever so slightly against Stolas' body, before trying to sleep once more.</p><p> </p><p>His prince, safe in his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you finished reading this short little thing I came up with, then from the bottom of my heart, thank you. Writing is something I genuinely do enjoy and feel very passionate about, and I hope that with this short bit I've helped you enjoy it as well! I want to make more of these, so I'm open to any critique or discussion about what could be done to make it better! I'll try to get better at writing longer ones as well!</p><p>Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, I hope you have a great one! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>